Power Rangers Crystal Beasts
Power Rangers Crystal Beasts is an upcoming fanfiction PR series created by CureKurogane. It is planned on being a crossover series that takes place after the events of Voltron: Legendary Defender where one of the Paladins teams up with four teenagers on Earth, who bestow the power of five gemstones called the Crystal Gems and five crystallized robotic animals called the Gem Beasts, where they fight Gaaron, an ancient Galran who is trying to obtain both the Gems and the Gem Beasts to grant immense cosmic power. It is planned to have the story be posted on FanFiction.net. Production The concept of the series was developed by CureKurogane after becoming exposed to the 2016 Netflix animated series, Voltron: Legendary Defender and then reading a fanfiction which was a crossover between the said series and Power Rangers and it sparked complete interest in making a story that had elements of Voltron, but with characters of different series who fight as the Power Rangers. Story The show starts many eons ago when five crystallized robotic animals crash land on the planet Altea, where they were found by the Altean people, each of the robot takes the form of the five animals: lion, pegasus, dragon, eagle, and tiger. Not only that, these robots take the essence of five gemstones: ruby, emerald, sapphire, diamond, and rubellite; embodying the five elements that make the universe. But they weren't alone, the five robots each held a gemstone that represented both their power and essence. Fascinated by their power and now believed that they weren't a threat, the Alteans named them the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beats. However, their power catches the attention of one person, causing him to become mesmerized. Gaaron, a member of the Galra race realizes that with the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts power, they can be used for greater things since as dominance and control. Because of his corruption, the first king banishes Gaaron, stripping him from gaining access to the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts. He returned years later and unleashed an attack on the Royal Altean family, claiming the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts, but when he finally get to both the Gems and the Beasts, he was blinded by a great light released by the relics thrwarting him and wasn't seen ever since. Not only that, the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts have disappeared after his defeat. Years later, one of the Gems have been found. In a planet called Aoloa, Keith the Red Paladin of Voltron has stumbled upon the Ruby Gem, followed by its Gem Beast, Ruby Lion. But when Aoloa was attacked, his team along with Princess Allura and Coran have been captured as well as the legendary defender, Voltron. This forced Keith to flee with Ruby Lion and the Ruby Gem for Gaaron has returned to claim them for his power. He crash lands on Earth, where he ends up in Angel Grove, California, home to the famous superhero team known to humanity: the Power Rangers. He encounters four young teenagers, who he discovers that they have found the other Crystal Gems. But they were now approached by Sendak, who demanded the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts. However, the Gem responded to Keith and the four holders and gave them not just their elemental powers, but new abilities to fight as a new team of the legendary Power Rangers. Characters Crystal Beast Rangers *'Keith' - Red Ruby Beast Ranger : voiced by Steven Yeun The Red Ranger and leader of the team. Keith is the former Paladin of Voltron, who pilots the Red Lion and was second in command of the team. Hot-headed and temperamental, Keith is a serious young man who made it hard for people to work with him because of his personality, and even got himself expelled from Galaxy Garrison. He is also a man of action, meaning that he doesn't run away from conflicts which can be a problem for the rest of the team, not to mention not backing down from a fight. Despite this, Keith is shown to have a fun-loving side and gets along with the Rangers well. He is the holder of the Ruby Gem and his Gem Beast is the Lion Rubyzord. His element is Fire. *'Flash Thompson' - Green Emerald Beast Ranger : voiced by Matt Lanter The Green Ranger of the team. Flash is a former jock at Midtown High School and a former bully of Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. Flash is known as being the biggest tormentors during his younger days, but is shown to be a big fan of Spider-Man in which he doesn't know he's really Peter. Aside of his arrogance and bullying, Flash was shown to be cowardly and would hide when it comes to danger, but tried to overcome his fear in trying to help Spider-Man, but was shut down. However, Flash got his chance when he becomes the Green Ranger, revealing that he is also a fan of the Power Rangers. He is the holder of the Emerald Gem and his Gem Beast is the Pegasus Emeraldzord. His element is Wind. *'Jazz Fenton' - Blue Sapphire Beast Ranger : voiced by Colleen O'Shaugnessey The Blue Ranger of the team. Jazz is the older sister of ghost superhero, Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom. She is from Amity Park and started as an overprotective sister who wants to keep her younger brother safe. Coming from a family of ghost-hunters, Jazz sees herself as normal, but eventually accepts in believing in ghosts. After moving to Angel Grove, Jazz gets her chance in becoming a superhero as she is chosen to become the Blue Ranger. She is the holder of the Sapphire Gem and her Gem Beast is the Dragon Sapphirezord. Her element is Water. *'Dax ' - Yellow Diamond Beast Ranger : voiced by Keith Silverstein The Yellow Ranger of the team and second-in-command. Dax is a young man who was formerly part of a team called Team Core, led by his friend Chase Suno, using colossal monsters called the Monsuno. At first, Dax was shown to be a typical bad boy, having a cocky attitude before meeting the future Rangers, which showed a dislike from his old friends at first, but shows his caring and merciful side. He often gets annoyed by Flash's ego, but tries to keep the team together when Keith isn't around. He is the holder of the Diamond Gem and his Gem Beast is the Eagle Diamondzord. His element is Lightning. *'Julie Yamamoto' - Pink Rubellite Beast Ranger : voiced by Vyvan Pham The Pink Ranger of the team. Julie is a young and athletic girl who was an ally to her former boyfriend, Ben Tennyson aka Ben 10 and the Plumbers. She didn't have any powers during her time with Ben, but she is very skilled in tennis and quite of a skilled fighter. Julie isn't the type of person who can just be pushed around and she would stand up for herself, like how Flash called her 'babe', and she nearly took that as an offense. However, she is shown to prove her loyalty to her team. She is the holder of the Rubellite Gem and her Gem Beast is the Tiger Rubellitezord. Her element is Flowers. Allies/Civilians *'Alpha 5 ' - The main mentor of the Crystal Beast Rangers and former assistant of the late Eltarian wizard, Zordon. Villains Minor Characters Arsenal Morphers/Items Sidearms Gem Bayards (Crystal Bayards) Zords Gem Beast Zord System Episodes Category:Series Category:Fanfiction Category:Power Rangers Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Animated Category:Animated Series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Power Rangers Crystal Beasts